Who Needs Romance Anyways?
by Kyokou-chan
Summary: A usual picnic with Temari and Hinata a secret that brings Ino and Sakura closer YURI LEMON WARNING don t like dont read INOSAKU


I like LEMON! Yeah this is the Disclaimer I ownz Nothan!

Ino and Sakura were rivals true but they were best friends and they spent a lot of time together and today was no different. "C'MON Ino pig were going to be late we told Hinata ad Temari we'd meet them for lunch 10 minutes ago!" Sakura yelled through the flower shop window. "Hold on forehead!" Ino shouted discarding here apron and walking through the door. They then began their walk to the picnic place through the sunny streets of Konoha. "Sakura whose cooking this time Temari or Hinata ?" Ino asked as they made their way into the dense forest surrounding the village. "Hinata." Sakura answered "Whooo we dodged a bullet there Temari's cooking tastes like freakin trash!" Ino exclaimed.

"I stand in a kitchen all day to make you food you ungrateful bitch!" Temari shouted jumping down from one of the many trees blocking out the sunlight "Well it's true that's why we order takeout when you cook." Ino said sticking out her tongue. "If you two would shut up for two seconds you'd see that were here." Sakura said pointing to the small round grass meadow with the tree shady tree stuck right in the middle. They could see Hinata resting against the tree withthe blanket laid out in the shade and the food set out. As they entered the meadow they felt the warm sun again fall on their skin.

30 minutes into their picnic and the secret started pouring out. "So Temari-kun who is your lover?" Sakura asked with fake innocence "That's my little secret that I would most certainly like to tell, I like Kiba-san." Temari said Kiba's name with a purr. "I would tap the fuck outta that mmmm yes I would sex him up any where any time!" Temari said grinning "Oh m-my." Hinata stuttered a light blush brushing across her face "Oh Hinata stop playing the good girl and tell us your fantasy date and who your on it with?" Ino smiled moving a little toward her. Sakura watched as Ino's big and perfect boobs bounced with each movement. _Oh the treatment I would give those if __we were alone _Sakura thought to herself _Wait what in the __fuck am I thinking I don't swing that way. _Sakura said this in her head but the fantasy's she was having about Ino lately didn't say the same thing. "Well Id like to be taken to dinner m-maybe a movie and u-um maybe to see a niceview of u-uh Konoha w-with n-n-" Ino cut off Hinata "If you say Naruto I am going to strangle you there are so many fuckable guys in the Leaf and you pick the knucklehead?" Ino asked in disbelief "W-w-well hes just so kind and nice." Hinata spoke in a whisper "Ino stop teasing her." Sakura smiled licking a little dryness off her lips. _Anything you say Sakura just keep lookin sexy and movin __those cute lips of yours _Ino thought to herself _how the hell __am I supposed to seduce her though _Ino sighed as Sakura's lips kept moving _Oh shit that means __shes talking _Ino widened her eyes

"Wait what did you say?" Sakura sighed "I said it's your turn to ask a question." As the troublesome smirk crossed Ino features Sakura looked worried "Okay forehead all I wanna know is how your date would go…. and what you'd do afterwards with your date?" Ino added the last part with some thought Sakura was not scared and this question did not phase her at all she was just as hard headed as Ino. "Well girls she said to all of them "I don't play that romantic shit I like to go to the bars get alittle freaky on the dance floor maybe some skinny dipping and if my date was good enough" she leaned in a little giving Ino a nice view of her cleavage "I would give them a good fucking to remember whoever it is probably wouldn't be able to walk for a while." Sakura said with a naughty smile Ino looked at the girl in front of her she was used to this behavior

"Oh shit Temari smiled slyly your hardcore." Temari laughed looking at the sun setting alittle low. "Aaaah I gotta run ladies promised Gaara and Kankuro dinner." She said hopping on her fan and flying out. "Have mercy on them." Hinata whispered Sakura and Ino giggled. "I-I have to prepare the tea tonight and w-wash Neji and Father's sparring clothes." Hinata said putting the dishes in her back pack and folding the blanket "Thanks for the good food!" Ino shouted as Hinata disappeared into the trees.

Sakura and Ino again entered the streets of Konoha. "So Sakura who do you like?" Ino asked "That does not concern you." Sakura said grinning wide. "Ugh! And why not were best friends?" Ino exclaimed "Cause I said so." Sakura laughed "Well goodnight Ino." Sakura snickered watching as the distracted blonde walkedpast her own apartment. "I'll get you to tell me one day pinky!" Ino called out watching Sakura's fine ass swingside to side as she walked away. "Goodnight hun!" Sakuracalled teasingly over her shoulder.

Sakura walked into her second story apartment she laid down on her couch facing the long sliding glass door window that led onto the balcony she was to tired to care that it was open. Ino had once again left her wet she would fix it but the picnic tired her out so she closed her eyes hoping to fall into a fulfilling sleep _Ino pulled Sakura into a deep kiss "mmm" Ino groaned into Sakura's mouth. Ino put her hand up Sakura's __shirt massaging her boobs through her bra. "Ugh yeah Ino __more mmm more." Sakura moaned. Ino 's roaming hand __reached down Sakura's skirt and into her shorts. "_Inooo"Sakura moaned out of here sleep

Just about the time Ino reached the tree in front of the open sliding door leading onto the balcony. Ino almost fell out of the branch she was on thinking that Sakura had caught her spying. She regained her balance but not her composure do to the fact that she realized Sakura moaned out her name during sleep. Hearing the swaying of the branch outside and with her acute ninja senses Sakura woke up. "Jeez! Waking up hot, bothered, and wet is starting to become to normal for me!" Sakura complained aloud after all she did live alone. Sakura walked to the fridge while she did Ino hopped onto her balcony positioning herself low and to were here body was behind a wall and only her head peaked out. Sakura began to strip as she walked back to the couch with an object in her hand. Laying down on the couch she put the ice cube in her hand to work. Slowly she teased it over her nipple making it hard "Ahhh Oom" She moaned letting her other hand massage her unattended boob and flick at her nipples. Ino was watching the whole thing and each movement Sakura made just got Ino wetter and wetter she had to somehow give herself some pleasure to but she knew if she moved Sakura would notice so she just laid flat on her stomach in torture. Sakure left one experienced hand to play with her jumbo sized boobs letting her hand holding she ice cube drift down her body she reached her navel and swiveled the ice cube in it. Ino couldn't look away she wanted to see Sakura's face in pure euphoria as she played with her self or when she came. The very thought of Sakura cumming made Ino moan "Mmm" she tried her best to muffle it but it was hard. Sakura ran the ice cube down her slit "Aaaah Oooh mmoore!" She moaned in ecstasy. Ino ground her hips into the floor twice stiffling a strong moan.

Sakura pulled her fingers to her mouth licking them coating them in saliva though she didn't need it being wet enough. She slowly let her fingers dance down her body she wanted to plunge her fingers into herself like she'd always imagine but she was new to this scared and never ventured lower than playing with her boobs. Ino could see this and she needed release badly she slowly pulled her hand to the kunai pouch on her leg drawing one out while doing her best to keep still she crept the kunai wielding hand between her chest and the patio floor Ino made the kunai slide from her chest all the way down to her thighs making a straight cut all the way down her clothes. Sakura went back to massaging her nipples but it still wasn't enough for her she needed more pleasure and Ino was ready to give it to her. Ino stood up fast allowing the clothes to fall from her body and easily catching the eye of Sakura who jumped up and hid behind the couch once she saw the naked form.

However Ino was not in the mood for hide and seek."Sakura get up." she said huskily Sakura recognized the voice and stood up in full nakedness "I-Ino what are you doing here?" Sakura ask "Well Sakura watching you fuck yourself made me wetter and hornier than anyone should be." Ino said "So lay down." Ino commanded Sakura looked at Ino "So is this what made you go over the edge?" Sakura asked playing with her nipples and moaning loudly. "Or this?" She reached onto the table picking up her ice and running it through her slit "Aaah Innnno!"

Ino couldn't take it she pounced on Sakura and began to kiss her. Sakura pulled away "I don't play that romantic kissing shit." Sakura said Ino grinned "Me neither finally someone who doesn't need all that!" Ino laid Sakura on her back and took a nipple in her mouth licking it then blowing cold air on it. "Y-y-yeees please moore." Ino switched nipples toying her tongue across the other one. Ino kissed down Sakura's body Ino lifted Sakura's legs onto her should putting her face between the pink haired kunoichi legs she tastes some of the juices that were flowing out "Ugh yeah!" Ino evily smirked "I'm not going any further until you talk dirty." Sakura looked down at the blonde "Fuck me hard and dirtyIno and don't stop!" Ino delved her tongue in and out of Sakura's hot core "Faster Ino!" Ino obeyed the command licking into Sakura faster and pushing her tongue in deeper. She brought one hand down and started to play with Sakura's clit bringing her to her first orgasm "Ahhhh INNNOOOO!" she moaned out letting the pleasure wash over her.

After the pleasure faded she flipped Ino onto her back and reached into the couch side table pullling out a dildo. "Are you ready Ino ?" Sakura asked positioning the tool at Ino entrance "Mmmhhhmm" Ino moaned as Sakura let the vibrating dildo slide down her wet cunt. Sakura thrust the tool into Ino pussy wanting badly to have the girl moan her name out in pleasure. She thrust into Ino over and over having her tongue join in to play with Ino's bundle of nerves one particularly hard thrust rubbed against Ino's sensitive spot bringing her over the edge "SAKUURA UGGGHH!" Sakura pulled the dildo out of Ino licking off the acquired juices slowly. "Mmm Ino you taste great!" Sakura exclaimed. Taking Sakura by surprise she lifted Sakura's leg spreading her own and pulling their hot cunts together. Sakura ground her lower lips into Ino's eliciting a moan from the flower shop girl they bucked into each other eventually reaching their second orgasm together and screaming each others names as wave after wave of pleasure came onto them. " Sakura I think I love you." "Ino I think I love you too." "But no romantic bullshit!" They agreed falling asleep together.

How'd you like it? Did you like it? I'm not pressuring you to review *cough* review Ill eat this cake without sharing I will believe me you can have some if you review MWHAH


End file.
